


Miku's Last Trick

by Abyssal_Agito



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Underwater, Underwater Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Agito/pseuds/Abyssal_Agito
Summary: Aspiring Magician Miku is finally starting to get a hang of performing on stage with a few tricks. Not to be outdone by other more successful stage magicians, Miku decides to set her sights on a more daring act that could earn her more fame. But first, she would need to test and practice the trick which can be a danger in itself...





	Miku's Last Trick

Now, where was she again?

Oh, right.

Miku is a still new but very talented stage magician who has been gaining popularity lately, and she was in the middle of getting ready to test her new daring and death defying act to increase her popularity even more. Most of her acts which are standard fare for young and new magicians but with a twist of her own, granted her some growing fans with each performance, but she figured it was time to up the ante now that she is confident in garnering captivating audiences.

And here she was now, admiring once more the tall slightly ornate metal-framed and glass box before her that was the centerpiece of her own Chinese Water Torture Cell Escape act. It was the biggest, showiest thing she could find from the catalogue that she could afford with her earnings so far. Granted, there were other things she almost considered of getting but she was always a fan of escape acts performed by Houdini and his many endearing copycats throughout the years, and learned a bit here and there from other stage magicians so she thought she could do it to if she put her mind into it. So much that she was already planning to use it at her next show tomorrow.

Of course, before she could actually use the act she would need to practice it first. So excited was she to test it out that the glass box had barely arrived at her studio after a few minutes of unpacking and setting it up in a corner made for it that she already had the accompanying automatic water filling system hooked up and had the glass box filled to the brim with crystal clear water in no time. She was already dressed up in her now signature performance costume to further get a grip on how it would look like during the act itself; a stylized black tailcoat over a white frilled dress shirt and waistcoat, over a sleek black swimsuit which she wore with a pair of black fishnet stockings under it and long thigh high boots. A pair of white gloves and a top hat which she fixed to top of her her head with several pins, and her long aqua hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon round up her stage appearance that literally spell out her profession with a mix of some sex appeal.

She would have jumped in already earlier if she hadn't suddenly received a phone call from the show venue to confirm a few more things for tomorrow's show along with some small talk that lasted longer than she realized. With that now out of the way, she was finally ready, and climbed up the stepladder she had placed on the side to reach the top of the glass box. After reaching the top, she then stooped down while holding the side rails of the step ladder, lowering her right leg first into the water which honestly felt strange with her boots on, followed by her left leg before she finally sat herself down on the edge of the glass box looking down into the water that rippled around her knees as she prepares her mind and body.

After taking several long deep breaths to brace and relax herself, Miku then resolutely pushed herself off the edge the of the box and slip straight down into the water that came up fast to her shoulder and over her head and top hat. Water displaced by her submersion flowed over the edge of the glass box and flowed down on all of its four sides. Despite bracing herself, the sudden submersion in the still cold water shocked her slightly that she let slip a few bubbles of air that raced past her eyes towards the surface before she pursed her lips shut. While her long ponytail trails and floats behind her, Miku's now wet costume dragged her down the rest of the way as intended enough that her boots finally touched and pressed down on the pressure plate at the bottom of the box which immediately triggered the mechanism that closed the hatches on top of the box with a resounding yet muffled clang that echoed in the water followed by a soft click of the locking mechanism that locks the hatches shut: her seemingly inescapable watery prison was complete.

Miku then looks around her now erstwhile prison, studying and being satisfied at how far her arms could stretch out and around her before her hands could touch the glass on all sides. This gave her a quick idea of how she would try to act like she's panicking later on for the actual act to get the audience going. She then looked up at the surface with a gulp. Though she knows well in her heart that she can escape this seemingly elaborate yet simple trap, she shuddered to think what would happen if she couldn't: trapped unable to escape and drowning in a coffin of her own making while the audiences could only watch in abject horror or-

Miku shook her head to shake the line of thought away. Fear was a magician's weakness after all. A magician scared by the complexity and danger of an act can only get so far in their business and profession which is why she chose to do this act in the first place. So she stifled the feeling and kicked her legs off the bottom, sending herself up towards the still closed hatch while raising her hands above her head to push against the underside of the hatches. She noted offhandedly that there was hardly any pocket of air trapped under it which is testament to the glass box's design. After several solid push to no avail, she was assured of the hatches' rigidness and the surety of the locking mechanism at the very least.

She has been underwater for thirty seconds now and she was starting to feel the slight urgency in her lungs to breathe air once more. Though she could hold her breath much longer, perhaps the sudden test was not enough to prepare her regardless. She made a mental note to practice her breatholding some more later. All she needed to do now was unlock the hatch with the key that was provided with the glass box and-

Where's the key?

Miku suddenly remembered about the little key that unlocks the locking mechanism from the inside that she was holding earlier and was suddenly overcame with dread as she patted over herself searching for it. She had forgotten all about it until now and last she remembered she was holding it in her hand ready to put it in her secret pocket in her jacket right before he phone rang earlier. Digging into the secret pocket, she found it was empty and her heart dropped. She must have placed it on the table nearby earlier and had completely forgotten about it until now.

Fighting against her now rising panic, Miku searched furiously around her for a way out. She tried pushing the hatches above her again, harder this time while kicking her legs but to no avail. She scanned and touched and tapped around the hatches to find something that can maybe release her from her prison while bubbles of air slips out of her nose, but there was nothing there. Maybe pressing the pressure plate beneath her would unlock it once more even though the manual didn't mention anything like that. She pushed herself down and pressed down on it but elicit nothing but useless clicking sounds. 

Her chest started to heave once, her body urging her to seek air to breathe while the slow realization that she would not be getting out of the glass box anytime soon sinks in. Despite her earlier misgivings, fear now overtook her as she began hitting and kicking the unyielding glass around her with her fists and boot, wincing and bubbling her precious air past her quivering lips as the watery prison that she had willingly and enthusiastically entered refused to give way. If only she was a little more patient to test the glass box. If only she remembered about the key before jumping in and locking herself inside. If only she didn't pick this as her profession.

So many ifs but so little time. Her burning lungs were more insisting than ever now and her chests continued to heave and convulse with alarming frequency urging her to breath which scared her. Miku grunted while covering her mouth with her gloved hands to prevent more precious air escaping to delay the inevitable. If only there was someone who can save her, but her insistence to work alone as hiring a personal assistant would cost her money she was saving up for the glass box. She realized too late that she was now paying the price of her arrogance. 

Tried as she might to hold her breath beyond her limit, bubbles of air slips out of her covered nose and her fingers. She then suddenly coughed as the water unbearably stung her sinuses to no end, and a huge flurry of air escaped from her now parted lips just before her body unconsciously inhaled and drew cool water into her throat and down into her lungs. Miku's eyes flew open wide with horror as she realized too late at what just happened as she choked and gurgled in pain again and again to expel the invading liquid but only managing to suck in more water into her. 

Her body wracked with uncontrollable spasm and convulsion as air continued to escape her opening and closing mouth, she screamed inwardly at herself to swim up where air is, but her mind was unable to relay that to her body to work her arms and legs properly and instead she kicked and flailed without any semblance of coordination in the cramped space of the glass box, thus keeping her down. She continued to grunt and gurgle in vain when her body then shuddered with a finality as only a few stray bubbles now slips past her lips. 

She was dimly aware that she was now floating and swaying gently in the water with her arms up on either of her side, and how cold and unforgiving the water was in her final moments. As the life flickered out of her eyes and it glazes over, she wondered how she would look like to the first person who finds her like this: a victim of her own last trick. 

Her consciousness then fades away into nothingness.


End file.
